Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Miłość, która zatrzymała czas
Tam, gdzie my jesteśmy razem — Gotowa? — zapytał Czkawka, wchodząc do kuchni. Astrid siedziała przy stole, z dzieckiem na kolanach i próbowała nakarmić córeczkę własnoręcznie przygotowaną zupką. Dziecko nie miało jednak ochoty, by próbować eksperymenty mamy i najzwyczajniej w świecie wypluwało każdą zawartość łyżeczki. — Jak widać — odparła, patrząc na niego. Czkawka westchnął i podszedł do swojej małej rodziny. Chciał wziąć córkę na ręce, ale widząc ją w całości umazaną w warzywnej zupce, od razu zrezygnował. Wyciągnął dłonie w geście protestu. Astrid obrzuciła go zabawnym spojrzeniem, widząc jego reakcję. — Pomóc ci z nią? — zapytał, mając jednak nadzieję, że Astrid odmówi. Ta jednak uśmiechnęła się chytrze i podała mu dziecko. Nie mógł go nie przejąć, dlatego wziął je pod pachy i podniósł w górę, trzymając na bezpiecznej odległości od jego ulubionej koszuli. Blondynka również nie wyglądała lepiej. Dostrzegł teraz na jej koszuli resztkę śniadania, a między włosami sos pomidorowy. — Dobra, chodź brudasku. Tata cię umyje — zwróciła się do dziecka, po czym zaniosła miseczkę do miski w rogu pomieszczenia. Obiecała sobie, że za chwilę się tym zajmie. Następnie cała trójka ruszyła do łazienki, na środku, której znajdowała się duża bala. Astrid przejęła od męża dziecko i położyła je na ręczniki. Czkawka w tym czasie nalał wody do mniejszej miski, sprawdzając co chwilę temperaturę. Przywykł do tej czynności, bowiem bardzo często pomagał jej przy ich maleństwie. Kiedy jeszcze nie była w ciąży obiecał, że będzie ją wspierał i pomagał jej, kiedy na świecie pojawi się ich maleństwo. A ona nigdy nie przestała w to wątpić. — Ty kochanie, też powinnaś się umyć — powiedział, kiedy posadziła córeczkę w wodzie. Astrid zaśmiała się i obejrzała się dokładnie. Z włosów wyplątała kawałek marchewki i zaśmiała się głośno. Szatyn kucnął przy dziewczynce i zaczął obmywać ją wodą. — Mama be — zauważyła ich córka i wskazał na blondynkę. Rodzice wybuchnęli śmiechem. — Widzisz, Alfhild też się nie podobasz. — Dzięki za szczerość — odparła z uśmiechem. Astrid założyła córeczce bawełnianą sukienkę, a na garstce jej włosów zawiązała kokardkę. Czkawka wziął ją na ręce i zakręcił wolno. Dziewczynka zapiszczała, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — A ty nie powinieneś iść na budowę? Przypominam ci, Czkawko Haddocku Trzeci, że wziąłeś wolne, żeby zająć się naszym nowym domem, a nie nami — powiedziała, chcąc odebrać od niego dziecko. Czkawka jednak jej na to nie pozwolił. — A ja ci przypominam, Astrid Haddock, że miałaś iść się wykąpać. I od razu zaznaczam, że nie oddam ci naszego dziecka, kiedy będziesz nadal w tak fatalnym stanie — odparł z powagą lecz zdradził go delikatny uśmiech. Astrid roześmiała się głośno i podeszła do komody, by wyjąć z niej jakieś czyste ubrania. Czkawka w tym czasie położył córkę na ich wspólnym łóżku, podając jej pluszową maskotkę do zabawy. — No dzięki. Jak zwykle bezlitosny — odparła i poszła do łazienki, by doprowadzić się do lepszego stanu. Czkawka natomiast chwycił swój notes, w którym rozpisywał dane zajęcia na cały tydzień. Dzisiejszego dnia w pracy zastępowali go jeźdźcy. On miał w planach popracować trochę w ich nowym domu, który od kilku dni stawiał razem z innymi wikingami. Najczęściej pomagał mu jednak Ethan, brat Astrid. Mężczyzna także dzisiaj zaproponował, że przyjdzie i teraz najprawdopodobniej czekał już na wodza, o ile nie zmierzał w kierunku ich tymczasowego domu. Mieszkali z Valką, mając dla siebie jedynie jedną sypialnię. Powoli zaczynała się jednak robić mała, a młode małżeństwo mimo że nie spędzało tu wiele czasu zaczęło to zauważać. — Hej, mała, co jest? — zapytał nagle, kiedy dziewczynka zaczęła chodzić na czworaka po łóżku, zbliżając się coraz szybciej w stronę krawędzi. Złapał ją jednak szybko i posadził na kolanach, wracając do swoich notatek. Dziecko jednak ani myślało siedzieć w jednym miejscu i zaczęło głośno płakać. Czkawka westchnął i odłożył na bok swój notes, ściągając córeczkę na podłogę. Ta niemal od razu wstała na dwie nóżki i oplotła jego protezę, by nie upaść. Szatyna wzruszył ten widok. Chwycił malutkie rączki w dłonie i zrobił krótki krok, zachęcając córeczkę do tego samego. Dziewczynka stawiała kolejne kroczki, pełne niepewności. Czkawka uspokajał ją, że nic jej nie będzie, gdy on jest w pobliżu, a nawet przekonał ją, by spróbowała sama. Gdy Astrid wyszła z łazienki jej maleńka córeczka stała sama, a nawet zrobiła kilka kroczków w jej stronę. Blondynka złapała ją przed upadkiem, a jej oczy naraz wypełniły się łzami. — Pierwsze kroczki kochanie — powiedziała do niej i cmoknęła czółko Alfhild, wywołując jej śmiech. *** — No wreszcie — westchnął Ethan, rozkładając ręce. — Zaliczyłeś miły poranek z moją siostrą, czy co? — zaśmiał się, patrząc na zażenowanego wodza. Szatyn zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Wyobraź sobie, że twoja siostrzenica przeszła dzisiaj całe cztery kroki bez niczyjej pomocy — pochwalił się Czkawka, biorąc w dłoń młotek. — Dzielna dziewczynka! W końcu z rodu Hoffersonów — zagaił Ethan, nie patrząc na szwagra. Tamten przewrócił jednak oczami i wziął się do pracy. Pracowali dzisiaj w środku, kończąc zbijanie podłóg. Dach był już dawno skończony, tak samo i ściany, dlatego mogli zabrać się za robotę wewnątrz. Czkawka miła w planach pokazanie Astrid jak przebiegają prace, dlatego od razu wziął się do roboty, nie odpowiadając na zaczepki Ethana. *** Astrid zaprosiła Gabriellę do środka, kiedy ta zapukała do drzwi. Umówiły się, że razem pójdą doglądnąć prac przeprowadzanych na budowie. W końcu przecież to kobiece oko jest zawsze niezawodne. Ani mąż jednej, ani narzeczony drugiej niczego mieli się nie spodziewać. Blondynka złapała córeczkę za jedną rączkę, natomiast jej przyszła szwagierka za drugą. Dziewczyny nigdzie się nie spieszyły, a Astrid chciała zadbać, by jej córeczka powoli uczyła się chodzić. Dom, który budował jej mąż wraz z jej starszym bratem znajdował się nieopodal. Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, kiedy stanęły przed głównym wejściem, oglądając z podziwem pracę mężczyzn. — W ogóle to trzy sypialnie to nie za dużo? — usłyszały nagle głos Ethana z wnętrza budynku. — Macie jakieś plany na powiększenie rodziny? — Pytaj Ast, bo mnie nic o tym nie wiadomo — wyjaśnił Czkawka, nie dostrzegając żony, opierającej się o futrynę drzwi i obserwującą męża. Mrugnęła do Ethana, żeby nie zdradził jej obecności i czekała na rozwój wydarzeń. — W sumie dość dawno się nie kochaliśmy. — Zawsze można to zmienić — odparła nagle Astrid, a Czkawka odwrócił się w jej stronę, całkowicie zażenowany. — Cześć kochanie — powiedział, podchodząc do niej. Z uśmiechem dostrzegł jak świdruje go wzrokiem, zatrzymując się szczególnie na jego torsie. Stanął przed nią, kładąc dłoń na jej policzku i łącząc ich usta spragnione pocałunku. Astrid uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przymykając oczy i kładąc dłonie na jego nagim torsie. Gabriella zarumieniła się delikatnie, patrząc znacząco na narzeczonego. Ethan tylko wzruszył ramionami po czym wrócił do pracy, jakby nigdy nic. — Później będziecie się miziać, kochać i co tam jeszcze chcecie — powiedział Ethan, mając na celu rozdzielenie tej słodkiej parki, która nie pomagała mu się skupić na zadaniu jakie musiał wykonać. Czkawka niechętnie odkleił się od ukochanej. — Tata — usłyszeli nagle pisk dwunastomiesięcznej dziewczynki, która bardzo chwiejnym krokiem podążała w stronę wcześniej wspomnianego. Szatyn kucnął, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyciągając ramiona w stronę córeczki. Astrid podeszła do dziecka od tyłu, w razie czego asekurując ją. Teren nie był do końca równy, jednak dziewczynka znakomicie dawała sobie radę. Z radością stawiała kolejne kroki, idąc w stronę taty. Jego oczy zaszkliły się lekko, kiedy jego córeczka dotarła wreszcie do niego i wpadła w jego ramiona. Podniósł ją w górę i zakręcił, słysząc następnie wesoły chichot. — Nie powinnyśmy tu w ogóle przychodzić — zaśmiała się Astrid, obserwując obrażonego Ethana. — Macie jakiś koc czy coś? Możecie zostać, ale my będziemy pracować. — No dobra — odparła blondynka i wzięła maleństwo na ręce. Dziewczynka nie była tym pomysłem zbytnio zachwycona, ale kiedy zobaczyła swoje zabawki na kocyku, rozłożonym ówcześnie przez Gabriellę, przestała myśleć o tacie. Astrid usiadła obok córeczki, obserwując Czkawkę podczas pracy. Z rozmarzeniem patrzyła na napinające się mięśnie męża. Przygryzła delikatnie wargę, a Gab obrzuciła ją tylko zazdrosnym spojrzeniem. Nagle wstała jednak i podeszła do Ethana i poprosiła go, by wstał. Mężczyzna nie wiedział po co, ale spełnił prośbę narzeczonej. — Co jest? — zapytał, a kobieta podwinęła jego koszulkę w górę, po chwili ściągając ją z jego ciała. — Na pewno ci gorąco. — Powiedziała do skołowanego Ethana, który nagle stał się obiektem zainteresowania, dla wszystkich osób znajdujących si w pomieszczeniu. No może z wyjątkiem małej Alfhild, która była zbyt zajęta swoimi zabawkami. — Teraz wyglądasz o wiele lepiej. I jest na co popatrzeć. — Byłaś zazdrosna, co? — uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. — Mam ściągnąć coś jeszcze? — zapytał. — Może wieczorem — wyszeptała i cmoknęła go w policzek. *** — Mam nadzieję, że po ślubie będziecie mieszkać na Berk — zagaiła Astrid, spoglądając na przyszłą szwagierkę. Gabriella milczała przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad najbardziej odpowiednią odpowiedzią. — Nie wiemy jeszcze — odparła w końcu, obejmując ramionami kolana. — Z jednej strony byłoby wspaniale, ale z drugiej lubię moją wyspę i tak naprawdę to chyba nie potrafię się zdecydować. Ethan obiecał, że się dostosuje do mojej decyzji, jednak wolałabym żeby tez był z niej zadowolony. — Na pewno będzie. Wspiera cię na każdym kroku. — Tak jak ciebie Czkawka. Jest wspaniałym ojcem tak w ogóle — powiedziała Gabriella, uśmiechając się szeroko, na wspomnienie szczęśliwej Alfhild zmierzającej w stronę wspomnianego wikinga. — Wiesz, na początku trochę się baliśmy, że nie damy rady z dzieckiem. Ale nie jest wcale tak źle. Zrezygnowałam tymczasowo z zajęć w akademii, bo nie było na to czasu, kiedy mała była mniejsza, a teraz będzie ciężko wrócić. Chciałabym spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu, chociaż czasami oboje z Czkawką potrzebujemy oddechu. Ogromnym plusem jest to, że mieszkamy z Valką. Podrzucamy jej małą i wychodzimy na spacer lub do karczmy — rozmarzyła się nagle Astrid, przypominając sobie romantyczne chwile, które spędziła razem z mężem. — Wcale ci się nie dziwię, że lubisz spędzać z nim czas sam na sam — zaśmiała się brunetka, zarzucając swoje dość długie włosy na plecy. Następnie podała Alfhild maskotkę, którą dziewczynka szybko przytuliła. Próbowała nawet wstać, ale Astrid siedząca do tej po turecku, wzięła ją w ramiona i posadziła na kolanach. — Każdy potrzebuje czasami trochę szaleństwa — odparła Astrid, patrząc na Czkawkę, który nawet nie słyszał ich rozmowy. — Zależy o jakim szaleństwie mówisz — Gabriella szturchnęła ją delikatnie, patrząc na nią znacząco. — Sama przecież wiesz — zaśmiała się wojowniczka. — Często się kochacie? — zapytała z ciekawością brunetka. — Co to za pytanie w ogóle? Dosyć często — odpowiedziała Astrid, śmiejąc się z przyjaciółki. — A tak serio, to dawno naprawdę tego nie robiliśmy. Szczerze to po całym dniu nie marzę o niczym innym, jak położyć się i zasnąć w ramionach Czkawki. Oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc często nie mamy siły. — No raczej, że siły. Bo ochotę to na pewno. A chyba szczególnie ty. — Nieprawda — zaprzeczyła Astrid, choć Gab nie uwierzyła nawet przez chwilę. — No dobra, czasami, prawie zawsze. Wygrałaś. Ej, ale nie gadajmy tylko o mnie i o Czkawce. Mój brat też ostatnio chodzi jakoś dziwnie szczęśliwy. — Zdarzyło się raz czy dwa. Nic szczególnego, naprawdę, nie ma o czym gadać — odpowiedziała brunetka, spoglądając nagle na narzeczonego. Ethan zawsze był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Przez lata wyrobił umięśnioną sylwetkę, którą teraz Gabriella obserwowała z rozmarzeniem. Astrid podążyła za jej spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. W głębi duszy cieszyła się, że to właśnie z tą dziewczyną jej starszy brat chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia. Bardzo ją polubiła, od samego początku złapały naprawdę dobry kontakt, a kolejne spotkania i rozmowy sprawiły, że stały się dla siebie niemal jak najlepsze przyjaciółki, które zawsze wszystkim się dzielą. Czasami pisywały do siebie listy, kiedy ani jedna, ani druga nie mogła opuścić wyspy, na której na stałe mieszkała. — Widzę jak na niego patrzysz. — No ale sama przyznaj, jest na co popatrzeć. Z resztą u ciebie podobnie — zauważyła Gabriella. — Zajęłyśmy najlepsze ciacha na Berk — zaśmiała się jeźdźczyni, a starsza dziewczyna zawtórowała jej tym samym. — No raczej. — Słyszę, że ciekawe rozmowy się tu odbywają — usłyszały nagle głos Ethana. Obie naraz spojrzały w górę, napotykając obu mężczyzn, przyglądającym im się z powagą. Wybuchnęły nagle śmiechem, po czym wstały i dokonały oględzin pomieszczenia. *** — Zamknij oczy — polecił Czkawka, prowadząc Astrid w stronę jeszcze ich niedokończonego domu. Chciał koniecznie coś jej dzisiaj pokazać. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, jednak spełniła prośbę męża. Poczuła jak szatyn prowadzi ja po schodach, a ona niepewnie stawiała na stopniach kolejne niepewne kroki. Alfhild została w domu razem z Valką, która obiecała zająć się wnuczką na czas nie obecności młodego małżeństwa. Czkawka nie obiecywał, że wrócą późno, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział czy w ogóle. — Niespodzianka — wyszeptał nagle wódz, a Astrid otworzyła wolno oczy, napotykając przed sobą dosyć dużych rozmiarów łoże. Do tej pory nie spali w jakiejś większej wygodzie, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na to czy było ciasno lub niewygodnie. Teraz jednak było to zupełnie co innego. — To-to dla nas? — zapytała cicho blondynka, jakby nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. Czkawka skinął głową, z uśmiechem obserwując jak Astrid delikatnie dotyka wyrzeźbionej ramy. — Jest wspaniałe — odparła, po czym usiadła na krańcu i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę szatyna. Ten od razu przyjął jej zaproszenie. — Może od razu wypróbujemy? — zapytał Czkawka, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Nachylił się do ukochanej, całując ją w usta. Z początku miał być to tylko spokojny pocałunek, jednak przerodził się w zupełnie coś odwrotnego. Astrid powoli odchyliła się, w końcu kładąc na plecach. Objęła Czkawkę za kark i pociągnęła za sobą, tak, że leżał teraz na niej, całując głęboko jej usta. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero po chwili, dysząc lekko. — Lepiej nie — zaśmiała się blondynka i cmoknęła męża w nos, by następnie wyswobodzić się spod niego i ułożyć głową na poduszce. Ukochany dołączył do niej chwilę później, kładąc się obok niej. Objął jej drobne ciało i przytulił do siebie mocno. — Od przyszłego tygodnia będziemy właśnie tak się budzić. Podoba się? — Jest niesamowicie. Naprawdę. Brak mi słów — wyszeptała w odpowiedzi Astrid i uśmiechnęła się, czując pod powiekami łzy. — Będziemy mogli mieć dla siebie każdą noc, kochanie — powiedział Czkawka, a dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno. — Nie mogę się doczekać — odparła całkiem szczerze. Nagle usłyszeli ciche kroki. Następnie drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu stanęła Valka, trzymając na rękach małą dziewczynkę, która, widząc swoich rodziców od razu się uśmiechnęła. — Chciała bardzo was zobaczyć — wyjaśniła jeźdźczyni i podeszła do młodego małżeństwa. Przekazała im córeczkę. Dziewczynka niemal od razu położyła się między Astrid a Czkawką, a Valka wyszła, zostawiając ich samych sobie. — Wiesz co, chyba będziemy musieli podzielić się łóżkiem jeszcze z nowym lokatorem — zauważyła Astrid, głaszcząc po główce Alfhild. — Damy radę. Razem. — Wyszeptał Czkawka i objął swoją rodzinę. — Razem na zawsze. Dziękuję za wszystko Czkawka wszedł do domu swojej dziewczyny z duszą na ramieniu. W dłoniach trzymał mały bukiet polnych kwiatów, dokładnie taki, jak zawsze. Na jego ustach nie widniał jednak uśmiech, który tak często można było dostrzec na jego twarzy. Zobaczył ukochaną w maleńkiej kuchni. W życiu, by się nie spodziewał, że to tam ją zastanie - Astrid zapuszczała się tam naprawdę w ostateczności, dlatego nieco zdziwił go ten widok. Podszedł do niej jednak ze spuszczoną głową. Astrid natomiast, słysząc jego kroki za sobą, odwróciła się momentalnie. Jej twarz była całkowitym przeciwieństwem twarzy chłopaka. Promieniowała uśmiechem. - Już jesteś. Szybko. Nie zdążyłam się jeszcze uszykować. Myślałam, że w wiosce zejdzie ci dłużej, ale poczekasz prawda? — zapytała, ale nie dała mu szansy na odpowiedź. - Gdzie lecimy? - Astrid, posłuchaj… — zaczął cicho. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się nagle i popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Co jest? - Możemy to przełożyć? Wiem, że obiecałem, ale… - Nie, w porządku — odpowiedziała szybko, choć w głębi serca poczuła zawód. Jej oczy naraz przygasły. — Mama chciała gdzieś ze mną lecieć. Ostatnie tygodnie były ciężkie, sama rozumiesz. — Powiedział, czując jak pod powiekami naraz zbierają mu się łzy. Astrid podeszła do niego bliżej i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. Zdziwił się nieco na ten gest, jednak poddał się mu bez sprzeciwu, pozwalając sobie przy tym objąć dziewczynę w talii. — Dziękuję ci kochanie, za wszystko. Jesteś niesamowita — wyszeptał, naprawdę tak myśląc. Jeszcze miesiąc temu myślał, że nie poda, że nie da sobie rady. Z obowiązkami, z osadą, z ciągle wracającą przeszłością. Ale Astrid go nie zostawiła. Ilekroć potrzebował pomocy, zjawiała się nagle i bez słowa wykonywała za niego pracę, pocieszała go, czy po prostu siedziała bez słów na krańcu jego łóżka, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Była przy nim. Przytulała go, kiedy budził się z krzykiem w nocy i ponownie pomagała mu zasypiać. Nie zostawiła go w najtrudniejszych dla niego chwilach. Nie pozwoliła mu się poddać. Nie przestała go kochać. — Nic wielkiego — odparła tylko, przytulając się do niego. Czkawka w odpowiedzi objął ją ciaśniej. — Na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko? Wiem, że ciężko mnie ostatnio złapać. — Leć z mamą, a mną się nie przejmuj. Znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie. — Wynagrodzę ci to — cmoknął ją jeszcze na pożegnanie, podarował kwiaty, o których zupełnie zapomniał, gdy tylko ją zobaczył, a następnie wyszedł z domu, trochę podbudowany. Valka dołączyła do niego na zachodnim klifie, gdzie oboje postanowili się spotkać. On musiał wcześniej porozmawiać z Astrid, ona miała coś załatwić w twierdzy. Jednak chcieli razem spędzić popołudnie. — Znasz jakieś przyjemne miejsce? — zapytała, kiedy oboje siedzieli już na swoich smokach. Czkawka uśmiechnął się krótko, po czym skinął głową. — Więc prowadź. Lecieli nad oceanem już od kilku minut, nie wiedząc za bardzo od czego zacząć rozmowę. Czkawka kilkakrotnie spoglądał w stronę matki, w nadziei, że to ona powie coś jako pierwsza. Za każdym razem patrzyła jednak przed siebie, jakby chciała zapamiętać drogę, która ją prowadził. Czkawka czuł ciężką atmosferę pomiędzy nimi, ale zaraz usprawiedliwiał ją długa rozłąką, która oddaliła go od kobiety. Dopiero minął miesiąc odkąd znów mógł ją zobaczyć. Teraz jednak, gdyby ponownie odeszła mógłby nie dać sobie rady. Miał na razie dosyć tracenia bliskich dla niego osób. Westchnął głośno, zwracając tym samym jej uwagę. Zrobił to całkiem nieumyślnie, nie miał zamiaru przerywać błogiej ciszy. Valka popatrzyła jednak na niego i uśmiechnęła się miło. — Astrid nie miała wyrzutów, że w ostatniej chwili cię porwałam? — zapytała, zbliżając się do Szczerbatka. Czkawka zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił przecząco głową. — To może trochę dziwne, ale nie. Nie miała. — Odpowiedział grzecznie. Przypomniał sobie nagle jej oczy, które w jednej chwili straciły swój blask. Powiedziała, że nic nie szkodzi, ale niemal poczuł jej ból. Nie znosił jej ranić. Tak wiele dla niego poświeciła. Od razu obiecał sobie, że nawet jeśli będzie później odrobić kilka godzin to zaraz po powrocie pójdzie do niej. Musiał jej to jakoś wynagrodzić. — Jest bardzo fajna — zagaiła kobieta, patrząc na reakcję syna. Czkawka uśmiechnął się lekko. — Astrid jest cudowna — odpowiedział i skierował Szczerbatka w stronę jednej z wysp, które dostrzegli na horyzoncie. — Długo się znacie? — Całe życie. No chyba, że pytasz o to, kiedy zaczęła mnie akceptować. To wtedy trochę mniej. — Zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie jak kiedyś, gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi podkochiwał się w tej walecznej dziewczynie. Wojowniczka zawsze gościła w jego sercu. Trzeba było jednak czasu, by i Czkawka stał się dla niej równie ważny. — Wiesz, wyglądacie na całkiem fajną parę — skomentowała. — Dziękuję, aczkolwiek to zasługa głównie tej drugiej osoby. Astrid potrafi trzymać te relację naprawdę mocno. Nieraz mi to udowadniała. I nie owija w bawełnę, kiedy coś jej nie pasuje — odparł szczerze, przypominając sobie sytuację, kiedy niemal z nim zerwała. Uśmiechnął się jednak na myśl, że długo bez niego nie wytrzymała. Teraz mógł obrócić tamte chwile w żart, jednak wtedy nie było mu do śmiechu. Wygarnęła mu wszystko i oddała prezent zaręczynowy, a on czuł się jakby ziemia nagle usunęła mu się spod nóg. — Długo ze sobą chodzicie? — zadała kolejne pytanie, którego jednak Czkawka się spodziewał. — Rok — powiedział, po czym zniżył lot, by wylądować na niewielkiej wysepce. Valka poszła w jego ślady i już chwilę później mogli zachwycać się niezwykłym pięknem. Usiedli przy niewielkim jeziorku ze słodka wodą. Smoki skorzystały z okazji i napoiły się, by następnie zająć się zabawą. — A co twój ojciec na ten związek? I jak rodzice Astrid? — zadała kolejne pytanie. Czkawka zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Tata przyjął tę wiadomość bardzo entuzjastycznie — powiedział, przypominając sobie reakcję mężczyzny na wieść, że jego własny syn związał się z dziewczyną i to nie z byle jaką. — Rodzice Astrid… cóż… zachwyceni to oni nie byli. Spodziewaliśmy się tego, więc nie był to natychmiastowy szok. Nie podzielali zdania taty. Astrid wiedziała, że tak będzie, nawet nie chciała im mówić, ale nalegałem. Odkąd wróciliśmy z Końca Świata chyba powoli do tego przywykli, ale szło opornie. — Hoffersonowie zawsze tacy byli — wyjaśniła Valka, patrząc na syna. Teraz liczył, że dowie się czegoś od niej, z jej przeszłości, której nigdy nie poznał. Z ojcem nie rozmawiali na takie tematy. Czkawka nigdy go nie zapytał jak ten poznał kobietę swojego życia, nie wiedział też czy pozostali członkowie jego rodziny żyją. — Nie przepadałaś za nimi? — podpytał, chcąc by rozwinęła myśl. — Bjorn Hofferson, ojciec Astrid, był nawet do zniesienia. Kolegowaliśmy się jako dzieci, mnóstwo czasu spędzaliśmy razem. Tak jak wszyscy nienawidził smoków, jednak był jednym z tych chłopców, którzy potrafili się świetnie ze wszystkimi dogadywać, a jednocześnie nikogo nie ranić. O twoim ojcu z początku bym tego nie powiedziała. Chociaż nie mogę też go wszystkim obarczać, to jednak niekiedy nie zgadzałam się z jego postępowaniem. Na przykład wtedy, gdy na Berk pojawiła się Helia Lindberg, matka Astrid. Przewróciła wszystko do góry nogami i nagle całe moje życie zmieniło się diametralnie. Bjorn i pozostali woleli jej towarzystwo, bo była nieustraszoną wojowniczką. — Czkawka uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie swoją ukochaną dziewczynę. Jednocześnie była tak bardzo podobna do swojej matki i tak różna— Od zawsze za nią nie przepadałam, ale musiałam ja znosić. Przystawiała się także do twojego ojca, ale on nie był nią zainteresowany… — Bo już dawno był zakochany w tobie — dokończył za nią Czkawka. Valka uśmiechnęła się do syna, a on odwzajemnił ten gest. — Stoick był moim jedynym przyjacielem. Kiedy wszyscy wyśmiewali mnie po kątach był jedyną osobą, która była na tyle odważna, by stanąć w mojej obronie. Nigdy nie przejmował się reakcja otaczających go ludzi. Zawsze mówił, że jestem dla niego najważniejsza i ilekroć będę potrzebowała pomocy, to mogę na niego liczyć. Był wszystkim czego potrzebowałam, by czuć się szczęśliwa. — Na Berk czuję się dziwnie bez niego. Jakoś nigdy… nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że któregoś dnia mogę go bezpowrotnie stracić — wyszeptał Czkawka, czując jak po policzkach spływają mu pojedyncze łzy. Valka objęła go, pozwalając mu przytulić się i wypłakać. Chłopak jednak tylko na moment przyjął to zaproszenie. Po chwili wyprostował się jednak i z ciężkim sercem otarł policzki. „Jesteś silny. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj” - słyszał w głowie słowa Astrid za każdym razem, gdy tylko jakaś słabość ciągnęła go w dół. „Łzy czynią cię prawdziwym. Czynią cię człowiekiem.” - Jej szept zawładnął jego myślami. — On wciąż przy nas jest, Czkawka. — Powiedziała cicho Valka, po czym uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. — Zawsze — poparł ją. Wracali na Berk w dobrych humorach. Śmiali się sami z siebie, wspominając dawne czasy. — A ta wyspa, na której mieszkaliście? — Koniec Świata? — dopytał Czkawka, jak gdyby było ich kilka. Valka skinęła głową. — Stare ruiny. Astrid kiedyś często się tam zapuszczała. Ja nie byłem tam odkąd na dobre przenieśliśmy się na Berk. Jakoś ciężko było mi znowu dotknąć tamtej rzeczywistości. Byliśmy wolni, walczyliśmy z łowcami, mieliśmy mnóstwo przygód. Gdy wróciliśmy na Berk każdy z nas objął jakieś stanowisko. Śledzik zajął się księgami i pomagał Gothi, Sączysmark obiecał szkolić nowych rekrutów, bliźniaki musiały przystopować z wysadzaniem czego popadnie. Razem z Astrid początkowo nie podpasowaliśmy się tym nowym „zasadom”, ale wkrótce ona wstąpiła do Straży Berk i zajęła się patrolami. Tata chciał żebym został dobrym wodzem, więc organizował mi lekcje, z którym często uciekałem. Odkrywaliśmy razem ze Szczerbatkiem nowe lądy. Czasem dołączała do nas Astrid z Wichurą. Uwielbiałem to. — Rozmarzył się na moment, przypominając sobie te wszystkie lądy, na którym spędzał z Astrid miłe chwile. Razem rysowali mapę, opisywali smoki, razem odkrywali świat. Razem odkrywali samych siebie. — Nie nudziliście się ani przez chwilę — stwierdziła. Czkawka zarumienił się na moment. — Z nimi nigdy się nie nudziłem — odparł, mając na myśli nie tylko Szczerbatka czy Astrid, ale i wszystkich pozostałych przyjaciół, bez których tak naprawdę wiele by nie zdziałał. Byli dla niego bardzo ważni i kształtowali jego życie. — A wracając do Astrid… Planowaliście ślub? — zapytała Valka, uśmiechając się znacząco. Czkawka speszył się nieco tym pytaniem. — Nie było jakoś okazji. To znaczy oczywiście, że chcę się z nią ożenić. Kocham ją ponad wszystko, ale… Na razie za dużo tego wszystkiego. Sama powiedziała, że nie ma pośpiechu i, że rozumie moją decyzję. Zaplanujemy wszystko, kiedy tylko będziemy gotowi — powiedział. — No tak. Wyspa wymaga teraz całkowitej uwagi. — Właśnie. Na razie nic innego nie zaprząta moich myśli. *** Sączysmark usunął już znaczną część zniszczeń w porcie. Z uśmiechem obserwował dalsze naprawy. To Czkawka zlecił mu tę pracę: pomoc w porcie. Brunet zeskoczył wreszcie z Hakokła i wziął się do pracy. W międzyczasie, kiedy zbijał część pomostu, zauważył idącą w jego stronę Astrid. Wyprostował się, kiedy podeszła bliżej i przywitał krótko. — Co sprowadza drogą dziewczynę wodza w te jakże niedopracowane progi? — zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem. Astrid przewróciła jedynie oczami, poprawiając opadającą jej na oczy grzywkę. — Szukam jakiegoś zajęcia — odparła i chwyciła w dłoń młotek, którym chwilę wcześniej Sączysmark wbijał gwoździe. — Nie sądzę, żebyś się tu nadawała. I tak straszny tu kocioł. A ty nie miałaś czasami lecieć gdzieś z Czkawką? — zapytał, ale nagle stracił zainteresowanie nią i krzyknął: — Gustaw! Weź się wreszcie do roboty! — No miałam — westchnęła, kiedy znów do niej wrócił. — I? Wystawił cię? — Poleciał z Valką — powiedziała cicho. — Ooo… czyżby ktoś był tutaj nieco zazdrosny? — Wcale nie. Cieszę się, że Czkawka spędza czas z mamą, tylko… po prostu… — zaczęła się plątać, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. — Jest ci przykro, że cię olał? — zgadywał Sączysmark. — Coś w ten deseń — odparła, po czym westchnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona. — Tęsknię za nim — zwierzyła mu się. Trochę zdziwiło to go wyznanie, ale nie wyśmiał jej. Popatrzył tylko na nią i z powagą odparł: — Jak każdy z nas. Odkąd został wodzem to przybyło mu obowiązków, ale i tak nieźle sobie radzi. — Astrid myślała, że się przesłyszała. Takie słowa, i to od Smarka? Chyba nigdy go nie doceniała. — Między innymi dlatego, że ma mnie i moją nieocenioną pomoc. — I tu poczuła się jak dawniej. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Sączysmarka i nagle wpadła na wspaniały pomysł. — Jesteś genialny! — krzyknęła i przytuliła go krótko, by następnie w podskokach pognać do domu. Sączysmark popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę, ale uśmiechnął się tylko krótko i wrócił do przerwanej pracy. *** Czkawka wszedł razem z Valką do chaty, od progu czując zapachy, rozchodzące się po całym domu. Zdziwiło go nieco to doświadczenie, ale kiedy znalazł się w kuchni, widok, który zastał rozwiał wszelkie pytania dotyczące źródła tego zapachu. Ujrzał bowiem Astrid kręcącą się przy garach. — Coś się stało? — zapytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. — Nie, chciałam po prostu was trochę wyręczyć. Nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego ciekawego zajęcia, więc postanowiłam przyrządzić wam kolację — odparła. Valka już chciała spróbować ugotowanej przez dziewczynę zupy, kiedy Czkawka chwycił jej łyżkę i szybko pokręcił głową. — Nie chcesz tego próbować — powiedział szybko i złapał Astrid w talii, by nie zostać zdzielonym patelnią, która leżała nieopodal. — Nie wierzysz w mój talent kulinarny, skarbie. — Jak we wszystko wierzę, to do tego nie mam jakoś przekonania. — No dzięki — odparła, bynajmniej się nie obrażając. — Ale przynajmniej spróbuj. — Ja chyba podziękuję jednak — powiedział Czkawka i odsunął się na dwa metry od dziewczyny. Ta jednak nie przyjmowała żadnych wymówek i wepchnęła mu łyżkę do ust. Przełknął szybko zupę, czując na języku ostrą przyprawę. Doskoczył szybko po wody i wziął spory łyk. — Czym ty to kobieto doprawiłaś? — zakaszlał, czując ciągłe pieczenie w przełyku. — Dostałam je od Śledzika. Ale może faktycznie trochę przesadziłam. Nie pamiętam proporcji, które podał — odparła usprawiedliwiając się. Valka zaśmiała się tylko. Sama nie była znakomitą kucharką, jednak sytuacja bardzo ją rozbawiła. — W każdym razie dziękuję za wspaniałe doznanie — zaśmiał się, na co Astrid uderzyła go w bok. — Dobra, to ja może odgrzeję wczorajszy gulasz od Pyskacza, a wy idźcie nakarmić smoki, co? — zaproponowała Valka, młodzi od razu na to przystali. *** — Jak było z mamą? — zapytała Astrid, kiedy oboje usiedli przed domem, patrząc na chłopaka. Siedzieli w jego pokoju na poddaszu. Valka poleciała jeszcze z Chmuroskokiem w sobie wiadomym kierunku, zostawiając Czkawkę z Astrid. — Całkiem fajnie. Ale następnym razem lecę z tobą — powiedział, obejmując ukochaną w talii. Dziewczyna nie miała nic przeciwko. Oparła się o tors ukochanego i przymknęła oczy. — Na Koniec Świata? — spytała cicho, czując jak zmęczenie zaczyna przejmować nad nią kontrolę. — Lub jeszcze dalej, skarbie. Gdzie tylko będziesz chciała — odparł, cmokając ją w skroń. Astrid uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. — Okej. Trzymam cię za słowo. — Powiedziała, budząc się i siadając prosto. Wskazała na niego palcem. — Okej. Już nie mogę się doczekać. — Wyszeptał jej do ucha, a następnie złączył jej usta ze swoimi w namiętnym pocałunku. „Obiecuję” - przeszło mu przez myśl. Nie zamierzał jej zaniedbywać. Tak wiele jej zawdzięczał. Była całym jego światem. Nigdy nie chciał o tym zapomnieć. Kategoria: Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach